L'Amour a un éclat vermeille
by Neliia
Summary: EN HIATUS Une histoire d'amour entre deux monstres. Lorsque Sephiroth et Vincent se rencontrent...


_ Sephiroth, ancien membre du SOLDAT, est retrouvé quelque temps après son combat avec Cloud. Son corps est en mauvais état. Les scientifiques et les médecins s'accordent à penser qu'au vu de sa dépendance pour le mako, ils devraient l'y plonger pour que son organisme se régénère de lui-même._

_ La population ne fut pas mise au courant de cette découverte. Elle commençait tout juste à se reconstruire et à ne plus être effrayée par une attaque extra-terrestre._

_ Rufus Shinra, conscient de la force prodigieuse de son ancien général, pensait qu'il fallait l'achever pour de bon. On ne savait pas encore s'il était guéri de l'emprise de Jenova. Mais une personne intervint. Elle pensait qu'il fallait attendre le réveil de Sephiroth avant de décider quoi que ce soit et se porta garant du comportement de son « protégé » à son réveil._

Sephiroth ouvrit les yeux. Il ne voyait qu'une sorte de fumée d'un vert bleuté. Il se sentait... faible. Depuis combien de temps cela ne lui était-il pas arrivé ? Sûrement depuis les injections de mako que lui infligeait son père, Hojo. Il détestait cette substance qui lui avait donné la couleur de ses yeux aux pupilles félines. Il essaya de respirer mais un liquide visqueux et froid s'insinua dans ses poumons. Il suffoquait. Si seulement il avait son Masamune avec lui, il aurait pu détruire la barrière de verre qui l'empêchait d'atteindre la surface.

Il essaya de se calmer, malgré l'intrusion dans ses poumons. Il connaissait cette sensation, il l'avait déjà vécu auparavant. Il fallait essayer de ne plus respirer, le mako donnant l'oxygène au corps en même temps que ses propriétés. Il fallait un grand contrôle de soi pour ne pas paniquer dans une situation pareille. Le mako lui procurait des sensations horribles dans tout le corps, preuve qu'il faisait effet.

Sephiroth s'approcha de la paroi de verre située en face de lui. Il essayait de distinguer les personnes en face de lui. Où était-il ? Encore dans un de ces laboratoires qui le rendrait monstre ? La matéria noire, le Météore... Cela ne leur avait-il pas suffit ? Une colère, pure, sourde monta doucement en lui. Qu'était-il en train de subir ?

L'ancien général tapa contre la paroi qui l'empêchait de se raccorder au monde réel. Il la frappa de toute ses maigres forces, suites à ses blessures, mais finit tout de même par la fissurer. Aussitôt, des alarmes se mirent à hurler. Il vit des ombres floues, courir dans tous les sens, s'approcher de lui, gesticulant, ne sachant que faire, trop peureux et effrayés par la colère de leur cobaye.

L'ancien du SOLDAT regarda au-dessus de lui et vit le mako se teindre d'une couleur noire sombre. Dangereuse. Il aspira dans ses poumons tout le mako vert et pur qu'il pouvait avant de cesser de respirer lorsqu'il devient presque entièrement noir. Il ne savait pas quelles étaient ses propriétés mais son instinct lui disait de ne pas en avaler ne serait-ce qu'une goutte.

Le mako sombre avait maintenant envahi toute la capsule. Les scientifiques ne pouvaient voir ce qui se passaient à l'intérieur. La peau du général se hérissa au contact de cette sombre menace. Sa peau le brûlait, comme piquée par des milliers d'aiguilles, ses yeux lui faisaient mal, il ne pouvait pas les ouvrir. Quel dégât pouvait faire cette substance si elle venait à entrer dans on organisme ? Il ne préférait pas le savoir et continua son apnée.

Il étouffait. Autrefois, il aurait pu rester un long moment sans avoir à respirer mais aujourd'hui il était différent. Il n'était plus la personne que Jenova manipulait. Il était Sephiroth Crescent, fils de Lucrécia. Mais, tout différent qu'il était, il ne savait pas comment se débarrasser du mako noir...

La fêlure qu'il avait faite un peu plus tôt grossit, devint fissure et finit par fendre entièrement la capsule de verre qui retenait l'homme aux cheveux argentés prisonnier. Celui-ci s'affala, au fond du reste de sa capsule, au milieu des morceaux de verre, reprenant son souffle. Il regarda les personnes en face de lui. Des scientifiques, cachés derrière des soldats armés jusqu'aux dents et au centre :

Un homme. Magnifique. Il émanait de lui une prestance et un charisme fou. Il était vêtu de noir et de rouge. Une cape dissimulait son bras gauche. Un bandeau carmin retenait des cheveux d'un noir profond. Et ses yeux. Sanglants. Ces pupilles rivées sur les siennes...

L'argenté se leva doucement, sans détacher son regard aux pupilles sanguines. Il ne pensa même pas à cacher sa nudité ou à essayer un geste de protection face aux soldats. Il était trop hypnotisé par l'inconnu en face de lui. Qui était-il ?

Il s'apprêtait à poser la question lorsque l'un des soldats fit un pas en avant.

« _- Recule où c'est la mort pour toi ! »_

L'ex-SOLDAT se détacha de l'emprise hypnotique de l'inconnu et s'approcha du soldat. Il le fixa avec une telle férocité qu'il lâcha son arme de peur. Le général marcha vers les placards qu'il voyait à sa gauche, nonobstant les militaires. Il y trouva ses vêtements. Sans aucune gène, il les enfila devant tout le monde, sans se soucier des regards rivés sur lui.

Alors seulement, il se retourna pour regarder le groupe armé. Mais le démon vermeille était parti. Malgré la déception qu'il éprouvait, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Que pouvait-il faire contre une bande de chiens à la solde de l'armée, sans Masamune, et surtout, sans force ? Le mako noir n'avait pas que abîmée sa peau, elle lui avait retiré une grande partie de ses forces.

Cependant, il s'avança tout de même. Une salve de tir fut lancée, et il sombra à nouveau dans l'inconscience.

**Ω**

Lorsque le général se réveilla, il était attaché à un lit par de grosses sangles de cuir. Mais il n'était plus dans un laboratoire ou un hôpital. Il se trouvait dans une grande chambre spacieuse. A quoi bon avoir de l'espace si on l'avait cloué au lit ?

Il se sentait... mieux, mais il restait tout de même un malaise. Il essaya de bouger son bras gauche mais une aiguille l'empêchait de le plier. Il regarda à quoi elle était reliée. Du mako. Encore et toujours.

Il réussit à tirer ses liens grâce à sa grande force. Et arracha sa perfusion de son bras. Il ne savait pas que quelqu'un avait déjà entamé les liens. Il alla prendre une douche pour enlever l'impression de mako, car on l'avait déjà nettoyé.

Il laissa l'eau chaude ruisselait sur son corps tandis qu'il se rappelait l'inconnu en rouge. Sa peau, qui avait l'air si douce... Ses cheveux si... soyeux. Tandis que le souvenir affluait, sa main descendit le long de son torse.

Il serra doucement son sexe gonflé de désir en se rappelant le corps de l'homme aux yeux de sang. Comme il aimerait connaître la sensation que lui procurerait ses mains sur son corps... Ses lèvres douces et chaudes parcourant son torse pour finir par déposer un baiser sur son visage.

Plus le fantasme du général continuait et plus le rythme de sa main s'accentuait. Il finit par venir sur le carrelage de la douche tandis que les endorphines montaient en lui.

Si seulement il savait qui c'était...


End file.
